LADYBUG
by Alex108Sol
Summary: ALERTA DE SPOILER. NO LEER SIN HABER VISTO PRIMERO MAYURA. Eres nuestra Ladybug de la vida cotidiana, había dicho Adrien antes de irse del parque. Oneshot.


Adrien ni siquiera había salido del parque cuando sus compañeros ya se encontraban celebrando lo que acababa de pasar; él sonrió mientras se alejaba, pensando que aquella acción buscaba incomodarlos un poco por la muestra de afecto que había compartido con Marinette, una pequeña muestra de camarería, pensó el rubio… pero las cosas no iban por ahí.

Los aplausos, gritos y sonrisas no buscaban incomodar a nadie, incluso la mirada de asombro de Chloé denotaba cierta alegría en lo que acababa de pasar. Porque todos los presentes eran conscientes de lo enamorada que la azabache estaba de Adrien, que estaba en lo cierto al decir que Marinette siempre encontraba el modo de apoyarlos y eso era suficiente para desear que las cosas entre los dos avanzaran, aunque fuera a minúsculos pasos.

Pero para Marinette ese había sido más un salto que un paso. Que provocó que se sintiese en las nubes y fuese incapaz de concentrarse en la conversación que se realizaba a su alrededor. Esto a menos que uno de sus amigos clavara la mirada en ella y le regalara una sonrisa socarrona, provocando que su rostro cambiara de rosa a rojo de un momento a otro.

En especial al final del picnic, cuando sus amigas la ayudaban a llevar algunas cosas que su madre le había prestado para pasar la tarde.

—¡Todavía no puedo creer que lo hiciste! —Aceptó Alix, con la manta blanca y roja perfectamente doblada entre sus manos.

—Fue tan romántico —Continuó Rose la conversación, con la mano izquierda sobre su mejilla y una bolsa de basura en su mano derecha.

—Alucinante —Concordó Juleka, abrazando la fila de vasos de plástico.

—Sí, pero lo aplaudiría más si lo hubieras hecho un poco más a la izquierda...

—Alya! —Se quejó al momento Marinette, que casi dejaba caer los platos.

—Bueno, eso hubiera sido interesante de ver —Concordó Mylène, que ahora reía con las demás chicas.

—¿Quieren dejar eso? Estoy tan avergonzada.

—Vamos Marinette, todas sabemos que llevabas mucho tiempo esperándolo —Le dijo Alya, intentando que su amiga se sintiera mejor,

—Lo sé, pero ¿qué tal si lo incomode? ¿Y si sólo sonrió porque es tan caballeroso como para no hacerme sentir mal? Y si...

—Marinette —Le cortó al momento Juleka.

—Vamos chica, no has hecho nada malo —Apoyó Alya a la de mechas moradas —Sólo lo besaste en la mejilla, no hay nada malo en eso.

—Incluso has besado ha Chloé —Comentó Alix de manera despreocupada.

—Que divertido, ¿no? Has besado más veces a Chloé que a Adrien —Concluyó la futura periodista mientras abría la puerta de la casa de Marinette para que todas pasaran.

—¡Chicas! —La queja de Marinette no impidió que sus amigas continuaran riendo por lo cómico del asunto.

—¿Podemos hablar de lo importante? ¿En qué momento Adrien se montó ese discurso? —Quiso saber Alix, que había dejado el mantel sobre el pequeño comedor de la casa, junto con las demás cosas que sus amigas llevaban.

—¡Fue como de una película! —Dijo Rose mientras suspiraba.

—¡Y el final!

—¡Eres nuestra Ladybug en la vida cotidiana! —Dijeron todas las amigas de Marinette al mismo tiempo. Al momento se escuchó un golpe seco al fondo del departamento, las chicas se observaron unas a otras.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Susurró Mylène, ligeramente alarmada.

—¿Tus padres no estaban en la panadería? —Razonó Alya, que sabía que los días festivos solían ser muy demanda las dulces de la panadería.

—Así debería ser —Aceptó Marinette que había usado el mismo nivel de voz que sus amigas, acto seguido, empezó a recorrer el pasillo para llegar al cuarto de lavado, donde había surgido el sonido.

Marinette posó su mano sobre el picaporte, pensándosela dos veces antes de hacerlo girar. Quizás se cayó un bote de suavizante, se dijo para darse valor, aunque no le sirvió de mucho.

El picaporte cedió ante la mano de la azabache, que era plenamente consciente de que sus amigas se encontraban justo detrás de ella, conteniendo el aliento.

La puerta se abrió y ante ellas se encontraba Sabine, recogiendo algunas prendas de ropa que se habían caído del cesto cuando lo dejó caer. Más de una suspiró aliviada al percatarse de que no había sido nada sobrenatural.

—¡Mamá! —Dijo Marinette mientras se hincaba para ayudarle a su madre a recoger la ropa que aun estaba en el suelo.

—Hola cariño, ¿cómo pasaron la tarde? —Preguntó de manera general la mayor.

—Muy bien señora Cheng, gracias por preguntar —Comentó Mylène, que empezaba a salir del pasillo para dirigirse a la sala junto a las demás.

—En un momento lavaremos los platos que nos ha prestado —Continuó Rose, al notar que la mirada de la mujer se dirigía al montón de cosas que ahora descansaban en el comedor.

—No es necesario —Se apresuró a decir Sabine.

—Yo creo que si es necesario —Puntualizó Marinette que acababa de regresar del cuarto de sus padres, donde había dejado el cesto de ropa limpia —Te ves algo pálida mamá.

—¿Tu crees? —Preguntó la mujer, sintiendo el dorso de la mano de su hija posarse sobre su frente.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Marinette, señora Cheng —Secundo Alya, que la miraba con curiosidad.

—Tal vez he estado trabajando demasiado —Concluyó, intentando no darle demasiadas vueltas a su aspecto.

—Bueno, sería mejor que te acostaras un rato, yo lavaré los platos y bajaré a ayudar a papá con la venta.

—Pero Marinette.

—Vamos mamá, o papá se podría preocupar —Sabine observó por un momento a su hija, antes de sonreír ligeramente y asentir.

—Gracias por ayudar a Marinette a traer las cosas —Dijo de manera general.

—No tiene porque agradecer.

—Descanse, señora Cheng.

—¡Cuídese! —Sabine cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella mientras su mano se posaba sobre su boca.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a lavar los platos? —Preguntó una de las chicas a su hija, pero no fue capaz de escuchar lo que Marinette había contestado.

En lugar de eso, la mujer caminó hasta su cama, tomando su teléfono celular que había dejado cargando para hacer una simple búsqueda.

Ladybug, escribió en el navegador del dispositivo y en menos de un segundo, aparecieron miles de resultados. Su mano temblaba ligeramente, al tiempo que intentaba presionar la palabra ¨imágenes¨.

Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior ante la necesidad de algo de autocontrol y agradecer al cielo estar sentada sobre la cama, estaba segura de que de un momento a otro se desmayaría.

¿Cómo es que no lo había notado? Si ahí estaba la prueba, en sus manos. La imagen que le mostraba el celular era de su preciosa hija, vestida de rojo y negro. Eran sus ojos, era su cabello. La persona que durante todo ese tiempo había protegido a París, incluso a ella o a Tom, su pequeña hija.

Los ojos de Sabine se aguaron ligeramente, antes de observar la fotografía que tenía a un lado de la cama. Una imagen donde Marinette tenía cinco años, e irónicamente, tenía un vestido rojo con puntos negros.

Ahora sé dónde estaba mi niña cuando Hawk Moth apareció, pensó entre asustada y orgullosa. Cielos, ahora no quería pensar en Tom, que la había tomado por los hombros mientras le aseguraba que Marinette debía estar bien resguardada, pero que ellos tenían que ayudar a los héroes de París a ganar.

La puerta fue golpeada un par de veces antes de ser abierta.

—¿Mamá? —Dijo la azabache, curiosa al notar que su madre no se había acostado.

Sabine se levantó con las lagrimas surcando su rostro, caminando hasta su hija para abrazarla fuerte.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Marinette mientras le regresaba el abrazo antes de intentar separarla de ella para verla a los ojos.

—No es nada, cariño —Aseguró la mayor —Solo que hoy estuve muy preocupada por ti con todo lo que paso —La adolescente sonrió para ella, intentando reconfortarla.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, estoy bien, ¿ves?

—Lo sé, hija —Dijo acariciando el rostro de su niña —Solo… solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado, ¿sí? —Marinette la observó confundida, antes de asentir.

—Por supuesto, mamá —Sabine pasó sus manos sobre su rostro, intentando desaparecer sus lágrimas. A sabiendas de que tendría que guardar el secreto de su hija hasta que estuviese lista para contárselo a ella y a su esposo.

Solo esperaba que, cuando eso pasara, Tom no decidiera salir de la panadería con el rodillo en mano, con el fin de golpear a un akuma o al mismísimo Hawk Moth si intentaba hacerle algo a su pequeña.

Adrien ni siquiera había salido del parque cuando sus compañeros ya se encontraban celebrando lo que acababa de pasar; él sonrió mientras se alejaba, pensando que aquella acción buscaba incomodarlos un poco por la muestra de afecto que había compartido con Marinette, una pequeña muestra de camarería, pensó el rubio... pero las cosas no iban por ahí.

Los aplausos, gritos y sonrisas no buscaban incomodar a nadie, incluso la mirada de asombro de Chloé denotaba cierta alegría en lo que acababa de pasar. Porque todos los presentes eran conscientes de lo enamorada que la azabache estaba de Adrien, que estaba en lo cierto al decir que Marinette siempre encontraba el modo de apoyarlos y eso era suficiente para desear que las cosas entre los dos avanzaran, aunque fuera a minúsculos pasos.

Pero para Marinette ese había sido más un salto que un paso. Que provocó que se sintiese en las nubes y fuese incapaz de concentrarse en la conversación que se realizaba a su alrededor. Esto a menos que uno de sus amigos clavara la mirada en ella y le regalara una sonrisa socarrona, provocando que su rostro cambiara de rosa a rojo de un momento a otro.

En especial al final del picnic, cuando sus amigas la ayudaban a llevar algunas cosas que su madre le había prestado para pasar la tarde.

—¡Todavía no puedo creer que lo hiciste! —Aceptó Alix, con la manta blanca y roja perfectamente doblada entre sus manos.

—Fue tan romántico —Continuó Rose la conversación, con la mano izquierda sobre su mejilla y una bolsa de basura en su mano derecha.

—Alucinante —Concordó Juleka, abrazando la fila de vasos de plástico.

—Sí, pero lo aplaudiría más si lo hubieras hecho un poco más a la izquierda...

—Alya! —Se quejó al momento Marinette, que casi dejaba caer los platos.

—Bueno, eso hubiera sido interesante de ver —Concordó Mylène, que ahora reía con las demás chicas.

—¿Quieren dejar eso? Estoy tan avergonzada.

—Vamos Marinette, todas sabemos que llevabas mucho tiempo esperándolo —Le dijo Alya, intentando que su amiga se sintiera mejor,

—Lo sé, pero ¿qué tal si lo incomode? ¿Y si sólo sonrió porque es tan caballeroso como para no hacerme sentir mal? Y si...

—Marinette —Le cortó al momento Juleka.

—Vamos chica, no has hecho nada malo —Apoyó Alya a la de mechas moradas —Sólo lo besaste en la mejilla, no hay nada malo en eso.

—Incluso has besado ha Chloé —Comentó Alix de manera despreocupada.

—Que divertido, ¿no? Has besado más veces a Chloé que a Adrien —Concluyó la futura periodista mientras abría la puerta de la casa de Marinette para que todas pasaran.

—¡Chicas! —La queja de Marinette no impidió que sus amigas continuaran riendo por lo cómico del asunto.

—¿Podemos hablar de lo importante? ¿En qué momento Adrien se montó ese discurso? —Quiso saber Alix, que había dejado el mantel sobre el pequeño comedor de la casa, junto con las demás cosas que sus amigas llevaban.

—¡Fue como de una película! —Dijo Rose mientras suspiraba.

—¡Y el final!

—¡Eres nuestra Ladybug en la vida cotidiana! —Dijeron todas las amigas de Marinette al mismo tiempo. Al momento se escuchó un golpe seco al fondo del departamento, las chicas se observaron unas a otras.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Susurró Mylène, ligeramente alarmada.

—¿Tus padres no estaban en la panadería? —Razonó Alya, que sabía que los días festivos solían ser muy demanda las dulces de la panadería.

—Así debería ser —Aceptó Marinette que había usado el mismo nivel de voz que sus amigas, acto seguido, empezó a recorrer el pasillo para llegar al cuarto de lavado, donde había surgido el sonido.

Marinette posó su mano sobre el picaporte, pensándosela dos veces antes de hacerlo girar. Quizás se cayó un bote de suavizante, se dijo para darse valor, aunque no le sirvió de mucho.

El picaporte cedió ante la mano de la azabache, que era plenamente consciente de que sus amigas se encontraban justo detrás de ella, conteniendo el aliento.

La puerta se abrió y ante ellas se encontraba Sabine, recogiendo algunas prendas de ropa que se habían caído del cesto cuando lo dejó caer. Más de una suspiró aliviada al percatarse de que no había sido nada sobrenatural.

—¡Mamá! —Dijo Marinette mientras se hincaba para ayudarle a su madre a recoger la ropa que aun estaba en el suelo.

—Hola cariño, ¿cómo pasaron la tarde? —Preguntó de manera general la mayor.

—Muy bien señora Cheng, gracias por preguntar —Comentó Mylène, que empezaba a salir del pasillo para dirigirse a la sala junto a las demás.

—En un momento lavaremos los platos que nos ha prestado —Continuó Rose, al notar que la mirada de la mujer se dirigía al montón de cosas que ahora descansaban en el comedor.

—No es necesario —Se apresuró a decir Sabine.

—Yo creo que si es necesario —Puntualizó Marinette que acababa de regresar del cuarto de sus padres, donde había dejado el cesto de ropa limpia —Te ves algo pálida mamá.

—¿Tu crees? —Preguntó la mujer, sintiendo el dorso de la mano de su hija posarse sobre su frente.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Marinette, señora Cheng —Secundo Alya, que la miraba con curiosidad.

—Tal vez he estado trabajando demasiado —Concluyó, intentando no darle demasiadas vueltas a su aspecto.

—Bueno, sería mejor que te acostaras un rato, yo lavaré los platos y bajaré a ayudar a papá con la venta.

—Pero Marinette.

—Vamos mamá, o papá se podría preocupar —Sabine observó por un momento a su hija, antes de sonreír ligeramente y asentir.

—Gracias por ayudar a Marinette a traer las cosas —Dijo de manera general.

—No tiene porque agradecer.

—Descanse, señora Cheng.

—¡Cuídese! —Sabine cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella mientras su mano se posaba sobre su boca.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a lavar los platos? —Preguntó una de las chicas a su hija, pero no fue capaz de escuchar lo que Marinette había contestado.

En lugar de eso, la mujer caminó hasta su cama, tomando su teléfono celular que había dejado cargando para hacer una simple búsqueda.

Ladybug, escribió en el navegador del dispositivo y en menos de un segundo, aparecieron miles de resultados. Su mano temblaba ligeramente, al tiempo que intentaba presionar la palabra ¨imágenes¨.

Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior ante la necesidad de algo de autocontrol y agradecer al cielo estar sentada sobre la cama, estaba segura de que de un momento a otro se desmayaría.

¿Cómo es que no lo había notado? Si ahí estaba la prueba, en sus manos. La imagen que le mostraba el celular era de su preciosa hija, vestida de rojo y negro. Eran sus ojos, era su cabello. La persona que durante todo ese tiempo había protegido a París, incluso a ella o a Tom, su pequeña hija.

Los ojos de Sabine se aguaron ligeramente, antes de observar la fotografía que tenía a un lado de la cama. Una imagen donde Marinette tenía cinco años, e irónicamente, tenía un vestido rojo con puntos negros.

Ahora sé dónde estaba mi niña cuando Hawk Moth apareció, pensó entre asustada y orgullosa. Cielos, ahora no quería pensar en Tom, que la había tomado por los hombros mientras le aseguraba que Marinette debía estar bien resguardada, pero que ellos tenían que ayudar a los héroes de París a ganar.

La puerta fue golpeada un par de veces antes de ser abierta.

—¿Mamá? —Dijo la azabache, curiosa al notar que su madre no se había acostado.

Sabine se levantó con las lagrimas surcando su rostro, caminando hasta su hija para abrazarla fuerte.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Marinette mientras le regresaba el abrazo antes de intentar separarla de ella para verla a los ojos.

—No es nada, cariño —Aseguró la mayor —Solo que hoy estuve muy preocupada por ti con todo lo que paso —La adolescente sonrió para ella, intentando reconfortarla.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, estoy bien, ¿ves?

—Lo sé, hija —Dijo acariciando el rostro de su niña —Solo... solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado, ¿sí? —Marinette la observó confundida, antes de asentir.

—Por supuesto, mamá —Sabine pasó sus manos sobre su rostro, intentando desaparecer sus lágrimas. A sabiendas de que tendría que guardar el secreto de su hija hasta que estuviese lista para contárselo a ella y a su esposo.

Solo esperaba que, cuando eso pasara, Tom no decidiera salir de la panadería con el rodillo en mano, con el fin de golpear a un akuma o al mismísimo Hawk Moth si intentaba hacerle algo a su pequeña.

* * *

En un principio pensé que sería un drabble. Pero ya ven que no. (?)

Cuando Adrien le dijo a Marinette ¨eres nuestra Ladybug de nuestra vida cotidiana¨ pensé que alguien tenía que conectar los puntos y bueno, ¿quién mejor que Sabine para hacerlo? Una mamá siempre sabe... o eso dicen.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


End file.
